Specialized Resource C: Radiochemistry Core [1] Overview/Aims The Radiochemistry Core provides ICMIC investigators with resources for studies using radiotracers labeled with short-lived gamma-emitting radionuclides. Radiotracer methods such as single photon emission computed tomography (SPECT) and positron emission tomography (PET) are expensive, technically complex, and require a combination of multidisciplinary resources that is hard for any individual investigator to establish or maintain. The Radiochemistry Core provides the cyclotron, radiochemistry laboratories equipped for handling of high levels of radioactive materials, and expertise in synthetic and radiopharmaceutical chemistry and radiotracer characterization, both in vitro and in vivo. The specific aims of the Radiochemistry Core are to: Design, develop, and provide short-lived gamma-emitting radiotracers for in vitro and in vivo experiments. Develop and carry out radioanalytical procedures for in vitro and in vivo characterization of radiotracers. Provide guidance and consultation on selection of radiotracer methodology to biological investigations. Provide mentoring and education in radiochemistry and radiotracer methods.